Masen Manor
by hismysticmuse
Summary: Put together at the Masen Manor, an inappropriate sexual rehabitionist, various sexual "issues" for our favorite Twi characters, and a Halloween themed sex party and what do you get? This one shot for Countdown to Halloween. M, BxE, AU


This is written for BreathofTwilight's Countdown to Halloween. This is just for fun and is fictional. Any issues personal or otherwise discussed or portrayed including BDSM the lifestyle in this fiction is completely a fabrication and coincidental. It is not meant to upset, offend, or to cause harm to those with any real, true difficulties… nor am I or will ever be a therapist, so the same applies. Edited by Selbean with help from the Mr.

I don't own SM's Twilight Saga, nor have I ever claimed to, but I do own the plot and this one shot. Please don't steal, be creative.

**Mason Manor**

The woman did not notice Edward Masen sitting there, staring out the window of his den. It was something he liked to do often in his youth. But as the years passed by, it seemed to be that he now only noticed the moss thicken, and how the tree trunks lengthened and widened, darkening the forest.

He could accurately measure each tree's growth within the past 100 years in his mind.

Boredom was a tedious aspect of immortality. And being alone makes it all the more tedious.

For years, the Masen Mansion stood uninhabited, surrounded with the lush, dark forest. His home's foreboding, thick brick walls were host to the thick ivy that climbed over its host and passed the dark windows, the eyes of the soul of the building, which gave nothing away of the secrets inside.

It was a dreary, statuesque mansion, unlike any building around.

But by the smile on her face, it was perfect.

To Edward, the house was protection from the elements, somewhere to hide, someplace to escape where he wouldn't be bothered…until recently.

Edward was sought out by a realtor agency to rent it out for special occasions and Edward unwillingly obliged, per Alice's suggestion.

After replacing the lock on the iron gate, Dr. Tanya Denali turned to get into her car, absentmindedly calling the realtor to book it for her event, completely ignoring the warning in the wind that ruffled around her.

Chatting with animation, she ignored the wolves howling and how the clouds darkened, sprinkling drops of moisture over the damp ground and thick masonry walls of the home before her.

Edward saw the little iridescent drops bond to the window panes clouding his view of the woman hastily leaving her card in his gate before her departure.

It took mere seconds before he was outside at the gate retrieving the card and closing the door behind him, his fingers fumbling with the card.

Dr. Tanya Denali

Licensed Sexual Rehabilitation Therapist

He didn't know what to think. Never had he heard of such a career and was intrigued not only by her impromptu visit, but by what her 'therapy' would entail.

He would need to contact his brother and sister, although he figured Alice already knew.

ooOOOoo

After Edward received a call from Alice to accept the offer to use his home for Dr. Denali's Halloween bash, he received a call from a realtor. Plans were made and a payment was sent to his bank account for the event; all he needed to do was to get the house ready for the overnight guests.

He was not thrilled with having to entertaining guests overnight, but he relented after being secured as one of the "guests", according to Alice.

So would Emmett and Alice.

They had homework to do, "therapy" with Dr. Denali to start, but first, he would have to deal with Emmett.

"Dude, how do you even live like this?"

Edward glared at Emmett, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"I get you were born over a hundred of years ago, but there is no fucking way you have to still live like that."

"I didn't care or even notice… until now."

"I mean, what do you actually do here? Read?"

"Actually, yes, I read often. I am sure your brain would enjoy the benefits of a good book." Edward smirked, but Emmett ignored his lame jab.

Emmett was busy racing through the house. There was no TV, no internet, no porn, and no feeder human locked in the basement sobbing. Nothing of substance!

"This is over my head… We are calling Alice!" Emmett yelled, glaring at the old, outdated furniture. "Fuck, Edward! Bram Stoker would jizz if he saw this place! All this antique and old shit… You know, just cause you're a vampire, doesn't mean you have to live like one. This place is fucking creepy. No wonder you can't get laid."

Edward rolled his eyes. He knew better than to egg Emmett on. He knew that the ribbing would be lessened if he just agreed and changed the subject; Emmett's attention span was very fleeting.

"Whatever. You and I know I am not going to _lay_ just anyone. Anyway, according to Alice that's my proposed issue: celibacy. And I did as Alice told me… I called that Dr. Denali." He said with indifference.

Emmett's eyes brightened with his smile, "As did I my brother… as did I. Bitch didn't even know what hit her when it came to me!"

Edward shuddered, recalling Emmett's proposed _issue_.

ooOOOoo

The invitation sat on Bella's desk.

It taunted her.

Who did this?

Who gave her information out?

She felt betrayed.

She felt oddly intrigued.

With a simple check, yes or no, Bella made her mark and put the card in the envelope.

All she could do now was wait.

ooOOOoo

"Bella, please sit down."

Bella watched as the woman in her pencil skirt, fresh cotton blouse, and red-soled shoes sat lightly in her office chair before she felt comfortable to sit down.

Placing her pad of paper between them, Dr. Denali started to scribble random words. Bella often wondered what words the doctor would write describing her and as she bit at her lip. The words filtered through her mind.

Frigid.

Prude.

Cold.

Naïve.

Virgin.

"Did you hear me, Bella?"

Bella lifted her eyes to Dr. Denali's and sat straighter in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Lost in your head?" Dr. Denali laughed, but the rhetorical question had no humor, at least not to Bella. "I had asked if you were able to visualize a romantic encounter with someone and list ways to making it come to fruition."

Bella recalled the man that had wandered into the bookstore. He had been her muse that night, but she couldn't… do it. She had walked closer to him before blushing and then the fear of rejection wreaked havoc on her self-esteem.

"I did. I saw him at the bookstore again and went home and started to visualize an encounter with him. But I really don't think he's my type."

Dr. Denali nodded absentmindedly before looking up at Bella, "Why not?"

Bella swallowed, trying to get up her nerve… get the words out of her mouth. "He, um, he's attractive.

"That is always a plus." Dr. Denali scoffed.

"Yes, but he was looking for a sex… sex-u-ally, um, explicit book." Releasing a breath, Bella looked up to see Dr. Denali's eyes dancing.

"Really? And what was this sexual book referring to?"

Bella scrunched her nose. "Rough sex."

With a broad smile, Dr. Denali took down some notes on her pad of paper. "Rough sex? Interesting."

Bella fidgeted, playing with the large opal ring on her pointer finger. "Yes. It was BDSM erotica."

"How did his choice of book make you feel?"

Bella sat back in her chair and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I felt… um… I don't know."

Dr. Denali laughed loudly at Bella's discomfort.

Bella didn't think that was very professional, but she couldn't say anything about it.

"Okay, Bella. That's fine. That man's choice isn't a route you should pursue at this point anyway. You are already submissive enough! Lord knows that in the wrong hands or in the wrong situation- the BDSM lifestyle would only harm your psyche. You need a simple vanilla relationship to give you confidence before delving into that scene. Believe me, I know." Dr. Denali winked, making Bella frown with the over share.

"With that said, I can see you're still hesitant with expression and trust. But we need to get you out of your comfort level if you wish to eventually have a sexual relationship with someone. Confidence is an aphrodisiac to a man and you, my dear, have the goods, but not the means.

Let's continue trying to work on that."

Bella nodded.

"You're list?"

Fumbling, Bella eventually pulled out the paper and reluctantly gave it to Dr. Denali. She watched the woman go over the list, writing more in her notebook, and then she tapped the pen on her lip as her eyes lifted to Bella.

"Not bad, Bella." She smiled. "You really are progressing."

Bella exhaled and relaxed, slumping her shoulders.

Dr. Denali continued, "You seem to be able to express yourself better with your writing. Perhaps we should consider that in the future. I see you wrote here that you have a dinner invitation. What is this pertaining to?"

Bella sat up. "I don't know. It arrived at my house, but I don't think it's a good idea to go-"

"Oh, you're going!" Dr. Denali said with a scoff. "You don't dismiss an invite to the Masen Manor."

"Masen Manor?"

Dr. Denali put her pad of paper into a long manila folder labeled Isabella Swan and then placed it into a file cabinet. For just a moment, Bella was able to see a few names of other files… Clearwater, Cullen,.. It gave her a moment of security that she wasn't alone... besides Rosalie. Other people seemed to need a sexual rehabilitation therapist, just as she did.

"Bella, I know your childhood was difficult for you, what with your over affectionate, inappropriate and despondent, bipolar mother and a non-committal apathetic father. There's no wonder why you sit in my office blushing and biting that lip. But there comes a point in your life where you either take the bull by the horns or you lay down and let it trample you. It's a choice only you make. But our time is up for today and based on the date of the invite, our next meeting will be discussing your time at Masen Manor or… not."

Bella sat up, the words swirling in her mind, and thanked the doctor for her time. She quickly put her jacket on and walked outside and into the rain.

ooOOOoo

Rosalie laughed at her roommate. "I got the same invitation, Bella. I am sure there were many given out, so you need to just relax and enjoy a nice dinner in an old house with me and some strangers."

"But it's weird, you know? Who do we know that would invite both of us?"

"I don't know!" Rose wailed with exasperation, her hands flying towards the ceiling for effect. She could already tell Bella was trying to talk herself out of going. "It could be anyone. It could be the Mayor, since I work for him. It could be someone who followed us home, someone stalking us, Oooh oo ooh-" she wiggled her fingers menacingly in Bella's face, laughing. "Just kidding... Maybe someone from the bookstore or some old dude wanting a harem, it could be something innocent or fun! Hell, it could be Dr. Denali for all we know since we met in her freaking office. It doesn't matter. At this point I am excited to have a reason to dress up and get free food.

Bella cringed at the visual effect of Rosalie's words but she knew that Rose was right. She needed to start taking the bull by the horns and since she was not able to talk to bookstore perv, this would be a good start.

"So stop worrying. We are going."

Bella nodded with a sigh before digging into the refrigerator looking for something to eat. She grabbed a block of cheese and Triscuit crackers for dinner. Getting out a knife, she cut off the mold before cutting the cheese into thin slices.

Rosalie grabbed up some of the cheese and crackers eating them loudly. "How did it go with Tanya?" She asked with her mouth full.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You mean Dr. Denali?"

"Ugh. Yes. You and your propriety. What's she got you doing?"

"What does she have _you_ doing?" Bella ate quietly then drank some of the bottled water she had opened.

"I asked you first, but I'll answer." Rosalie popped the tab of her soda then took a long pull of the liquid. Bella watched her in awe; Rose was always the reverse of Bella. Bella was shy, naïve, and virginal, Rose was blunt, outgoing, and sexual. "No toys. No sex. She thinks I am over-stimulated, as if that's possible. Oh, and it's over with Paul. Fuckhead."

"What happened?" Bella's eyes lit up with the chance to deflect Rose.

"I saw that fucker out with Lauren!" She shook her head in disdain before she glared at nothing. "God knows what that skank has. He better not have given me some bug munching on that bitch's twat."

"Ew. Stop. Please." Bella put the cracker back on her plate.

Rose took another drink before popping more cheese and crackers into her mouth and chewing it loudly, manners forgotten. "No, really, that chick is a cum dumpster lounge lizard, I swear."

"Ugh.. the visuals.. my poor brain!"

Rosalie smiled wickedly, "Instead of a glory hole at the motorcycle club, they have Lauren."

Bella laughed loudly. It felt so good. "You are so bad. I love it."

After a few moments, Bella sighed and looked at Rose who was picking at her teeth with her thumbnail. The girl was beautiful inside and out, but she did not have the best etiquette. "Anyway, no sex for you and Paul's now out of the picture. So what are you going to do?"

Rose shrugged, "I guess I am gonna listen to the good doctor. No love- self or otherwise until October 31st. I have an appointment that morning." Rose shifted in her seat, eyes narrowed. "What about you?"

Bella laid her head on the arm of her chair. "I have to pick out a guy and talk to him at the bookstore and maybe ask him out."

"Literary fetish dude?"

Bella blushed, putting the box of crackers in the pantry and the cheese in a new Ziploc and back into the fridge. "Him or someone else… doesn't matter.

"Bella, what are you going to do when Fetish dude wants to take you home and flog you?" She laughed. "I will tell you what you will do. Nothing. You will do nothing because once you get into Mr. Fetish's creepy sex room you would immediately safe word…. No, never mind. You wouldn't even make it to the part of the date. You would ask for a date and then stand that poor Mr. Fetish up. You don't want to make those dudes mad, I'm telling you."

Rose tried to make her comments sound like a joke, but the truth of her words stung anyway.

Bella walked out of the kitchen and into their tiny living room. She sat on the couch watching as Rose took the chair.

"Anyway, that's what I have to do… and I have to go to the Masen Manor dinner. That's what Dr. Denali said."

"I already told you that you were." Rose smirked.

Bella sighed. She was suddenly very tired. "I thing I am going to head to bed."

"Yes, yes, it's almost 10 pm, past your bedtime and you still have affirmations to do, right?" Rose laughed at her jab at Bella. "Maybe some self-love while you're at it to make it interesting?"

"Goodnight, Rose."

"I kid, I kid. Goodnight, Bella. Love you."

"Love you, too." Bella walked down the hall and quietly closed her door.

ooOOOoo

"I may or may not have developed a librarian fetish. She was totally fuckable, let me tell you!"

"Please don't." Edward gritted his teeth at Emmett's words. He himself knew of the woman he was talking about, but Edward had yet to actually acknowledge her.

He was afraid he would eat her.

And not only in a sexual way.

Her blood sang to him, so to speak.

When he told Emmett, Emmett thought Edward was just overcome with lust from having an overly-deprived libido, but that was not the case.

She was the silent singer.

They had been at the library seeking sexual fetishes, disorders and such to prepare for their meeting with Dr. Denali.

It was not a successful visit.

Alice had held him against the bookshelves so he would not clamp onto the soft delicate skin and suck the life blood of his theoretical "mate", as according to Alice.

ooOOOoo

A slight knock on the door pulled Edward out of his musings before he put down the sweater Alice gave him of his librarian, stashing it, and carefully rose from the chair to answer it.

With the thick door opened, Edward noticed that the sporadic drops had turned into thick rain warping the view in mere moments, drenching the woman before him.

"Dr. Denali," Edward greeted before opening the door wide enough for the woman to pass. He took her coat and umbrella, hanging them up. It was then he could smell her overly-perfumed skin heightened by the rain. It seemed to permeate the room.

Scowling, Edward shut the door before he led her into the sitting room. Once seated, the doctor prepared with her notebook and started to speak. "Mr. Masen, Thank you for inviting me into your home. I didn't know this place was even occupied when I booked it for my dinner! Imagine my surprise when you called seeking my professional help, too! I am flattered, yet intrigued…"

Edward wanted to roll his eyes, pleasantries were not something he particularly enjoyed. Human interactions were overrated at best and at least, they were exhausting. And flattered wasn't something that she should be feeling.

She may be a problem.

"You said that you maintain a level of confidentiality?"

"Of course!"

"How do you propose a level of confidentiality within the dinner, then?"

"It will be, to a point… just first names and general issues based on their Halloween costumes. This is more of a mingle." Dr. Denali winked. "I am so glad you will be joining us. We will have quite a diverse group, I think."

Edward nodded before leading her inside to sit down. He offered her a drink before they sat on opposite couches.

"So, Edward… may I call you Edward?"

"Yes." He said with a tight jaw. "For right now."

Confusion laced Dr. Denali's features before she shook it off, collecting herself. She felt oddly uncomfortable with Edward but couldn't place any reason why. She took in his beatific features and imagined what their babies could possibly look like. What sex with him would be like?

Oh, what she could teach him.

"You said you needed the help of a sexual rehabilitationist and as I am pleased that you chose me, I am curious to your sexual experiences, before we go any farther."

Narrowing his eyes Edward watched as the woman before him fidgeted nervously. He could feel the heat coming off of her and from his limited experiences, he could tell by reading her body language she was interested in a physical relationship with him.

He was blocking her thoughts of him as he didn't have to read her mind to see the excitement in her eyes about him. But towards her, he felt nothing.

There wasn't any excitement in his mind… or in his pants for her. It was like Emmett had said, 'the penis picks them', or something like that. Edward thought Emmett watched entirely too much TV.

"This isn't something I normally discuss and since you've signed the nondisclosure, I will express my needs and wants and you, in turn, will try to facilitate those needs in an appropriate manner and or venue."

Confusion laced Dr. Denali's features.

"Perhaps you misunderstand my role, Mr. Masen. As a sexual rehabilitationist, we discuss your needs; make plans to enable and encourage you to seek out the life partner that interests you. Should you need my… _personal expertise_… that will definitely be an available option as well."

Edward gave the doctor a curt nod, uninterested in continuing in her train of thought as he had no intention in using this woman for his sexual experimentation and gratification.

There was a certain librarian, he thought, that could do the job exquisitely.

"Now, Mr. Masen, in the questionnaire you have disclosed, I understand that you've chosen celibacy for an undetermined amount of time and that you now wish to have a life change, seeking a partner."

Edward's silent nod made Dr. Denali continue, "You have listed your interests and after careful review I must say that as this isn't a dating or matchmaking service. Aside for our dinner, my job is to instill sexual confidences in you, to prepare you for future relationships."

Lifting his hand, Edward paused the doctor, already seeing that she was continuing to set this meeting up to fulfill her own sexual needs and wants with him while not spending the interest in getting to the root of the matter to why he had been celibate.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea and that you should go. It is obvious that you have little interest in getting to the crux of the matter on my celibacy and rather would like to just fuck me."

Dr. Denali could tell right then that Mr. Masen was serious about their meeting. She had felt, after filling out the NDA, that there would be intimacy with the rouse of "therapy" as she had with other high profile clientele. It wasn't the norm, nor did she promote herself in such a way, but she was ever an obliging woman.

With pursed lips and a sore ego, Dr. Denali then decided to take Mr. Masen seriously. She avidly listened, taking notes about certain key words and statements. Mr. Masen spoke and quickly left with the excuse of their time being up.

It would take five more meetings before Dr. Denali was able to get an apt look at her client's issues.

ooOOOoo

The bookstore was crowded; Bella stood in between two of the bookcases, hiding.

She had seen Mr. Fetish walk through the door.

She listened to him ordering his coffee and muffin: regular coffee with that fake sugar and skim milk and a low-fat blueberry muffin.

Her favorite.

_Maybe he's keeping it light so he can fit into his leather chaps_, Bella snickered in her head.

Bella watched as Mr. Fetish took in his surroundings before he walked up the stairs in her direction. With new vigor, Bella busied herself putting the random books she had pulled off the shelves back into their correct spots.

With a deep inhale, she could smell him. With a shaking exhale, he was in the same isle perusing the romance selections.

It was Bella's job to talk to him and if she didn't, she knew she could get in trouble. With a new resolve, Bella turned to Mr. Fetish and took a deep breath.

"Can I help you find something?"

Mr. Fetish pushed the book that he had been holding back between the others before he turned to her.

He took in her small frame, her long thick hair and stiff back.

"Sure," he smirked, his voice smooth, confident, sexual. "I am sure you could probably recommend one of these books."

Bella blushed since she knew she couldn't recommend one. She had read a few of their summaries, but to actually buy one and read it seemed out of Bella's realm of possibilities.

"Actually, I can… refer you… um, to Jessica. She usually has this section. Please excuse me to go get her."

Bella, berating herself, didn't wait for an answer before she twisted around the corner of the stacks and left Mr. Fetish behind her.

At least she could say that she did talk to him.

ooOOOoo

Bella and Rose flopped onto the couch, bags falling from their hands haphazardly onto the living room floor. The dinner was the next night and Rose had Bella running all over the place to get things ready for it.

They'd spent their week being fluffed, waxed, plucked, and exfoliated. Bella's hair was cut modestly, Rose's was newly colored blonde and both of their toes and fingernails were painted. But when it came to tanning, Bella had put her foot down, much to Rosalie's dismay.

"I swear you need to live a little. You should have vagazzled."

Bella rolled her eyes. She had had enough of Rose's ideas. She waxed and that was enough for her. Crystals on her virginal vag was not something Bella felt comfortable with. Especially not after going though the designs with Rose and her cracking jokes at Bella's expense.

She didn't need a vagazzled target so he remembered to pull out, no matter how awesome Rose thought the idea was.

"Whatever, Rose. What did you end up getting anyway?"

"A black crystal cat to remember to pet the pussy! HA! Double points for it being Hallow-weenie."

"You want a cock, not a weenie. You should have gotten a heart or something so he doesn't pet the wrong kitty."

Rosalie scowled, looking down at her clothed snatch. "Oh… well fuck. I didn't think of that."

"I am sure it will be fine, Blondie."

ooOOOoo

The house was set up for their guests as Alice raced back and forth, tweaking and twisting the house into a ghoulish one, fitting for Halloween. This was her favorite holiday.

Well, except that time during a regression therapy session that helped her recall some of her human life and the memories of the humans in her town accusing her human self of being a witch or voodoo priestess.

She may or may not have cursed them.

But being the way she was in the south was… immoral.

So she could tell the future.

Big. Whoop.

The ignorance of some people…

Anyway, in the weeks prior, Edward was able to fend off the doctor's advances and Alice had quite a lot of fun divulging to the good doctor about her need for exhibitionism and the need to expose herself in more than legal ways.

Dr. Denali pointed her into starting pole dancing lessons and a bit of burlesque.

Alice was in love.

Just the costuming for such occasions made her want to come.

Emmett was not so lucky. Dr. Denali had his hands full with him.

He held such hostilities towards bears. It was merely an accident that she said to be one with the bears.

A furry, he became.

She was also a little afraid of him so she begrudgingly gave him an invitation to the festivities.

But as Edward walked down the stairs, smelling the human food being cooked by the caterers they had opted to hire, he ran his hand through his hair when the doorbell rang.

It would be the first of many.

He stood back, letting Dr. Denali, who wore a succubus costume; greet the blonde man who walked in nervously.

He wore a baby blue robe.

It wasn't until the robe opened that Edward noticed the man was dressed in a diaper and bib.

With a shudder, Edward worried about Emmett and his lack of tact, not that he could talk.

He wondered if the mommy was going to show up.

He almost threw up venom at the thought of that human man needing a diaper change.

In his house.

Another knock interrupted his train of thinking.

The door opened to a redheaded woman dressed as cat woman, followed by a woman dressed as Little Red Riding Whore.

Her whole outfit was skin tight pleather with a red mask and hood and a basket of… something.

Alice would definitely shudder at the pleather.

Sitting on the top of the stairs away from everyone, he watched with horror as many more humans showed up. The 'Mommy' holding a diaper bag and her hair in a bun came in, followed by a werewolf, a man in leather on a leash and dog collar whom was accompanied by his… trainer?

A human male came as a tourist, complete with binoculars and a camera around his neck.

Soon, a woman dressed as Goldilocks came in with a petite brunette dressed in a short, altered nun's habit. Her long legs disappeared under the black skirt… and little lacy bottom panties peeked out.

The librarian.

He could smell her instantly. He knew then that she was the reason why he was dressed as a priest.

He guessed her friend, Goldilocks, was meant for Emmett who was a giant teddy bear.

Gross.

The man with dark eyes and long blond hair as Batman was the last to arrive causing Dr. Denali to usher the group into the dining room for dinner.

Small conversations and laughter filled the normally quiet room.

Edward could only sit back and look at the woman across his table at the dark-eyed librarian.

She didn't talk. She looked around timidly, blushing in the moments someone had said something perverted and setting her lips into a line when there was something said that was obtuse.

Never once had she looked at him face to face.

And he couldn't read her mind to know what she as thinking.

"I was just telling Bella here that she needs to loosen up. That nun costume is so her! Was that the point of the costumes?"

Rosalie blinked her eyes and placed light touches on her 'bear' as if she was flirting. The bear only nodded to answer her question before Dr. Denali stood up, her dinner forgotten and enjoyed how all of the attention was placed on her.

Edward wondered if Bella grasped the connection of their costumes, also. If she had, she didn't seem to acknowledge anything.

"Well, it seems we have had a chance to get a bit acquainted," Dr. Denali cooed through her vampire fangs. Her bodice barely held in her breasts and Edward felt the need to look at anything other than the succubus. "I thought we should try something different than the usual one on one therapy sessions and endeavor to make this a team effort. Many of you were invited because of the delicate circumstances surrounding your sexual rehabilitations and I thought that perhaps you could better help one another."

There was a murmur around the group as everyone looked at the others in a new light curiously.

"On this night of horrors, all of you were given a card with a number on it. There are several rooms upstairs. You are to each go up, one at a time, and enter the room number you have on the card, and NO other. Once up there, shut the door and look for the instructions manual on the side table."

If Edward had a heart, it would be racing as fast as the fluttering from _Bella_ across the table.

"Okay, let's start with you," Dr. Denali pointed to Rose and Rose stood, turning for a moment to give Bella an imploring look.

_Please… please be okay Bella… just try. Oh, gosh… what did I get us into? At least I wore pretty panties!_

Edward left Rosalie's mind, taking a swallow he didn't need and looked at Emmett. They had to be put together.

Several more left the room, including the human baby man and the mommy woman. Edward felt horrified at what mess they would leave in the room they were borrowing.

The greasy man was next and Edward was annoyed at his thoughts about Bella. The man was hoping to find Bella in his room, but he also liked the redhead, thinking she'd be into the kinky shit he'd want to do to her.

Hands clutched tightly, Edward watched as Bella stood up and walked up the stairs. He was thankful for his excellent hearing and he could tell which room she'd entered.

Releasing an unnecessary breath, Edward was the last to stand.

"Edward Masen. Now, you have the divine choice to go upstairs or … to come with me…" Dr. Denali smiled what she thought was an alluring grin but Edward couldn't be swayed from the singer upstairs.

"As tempting of an offer as that is, Dr. Denali, I think I will play this little game you've set up and head upstairs."

Disappointment and anger openly laced Dr. Denali's features before she collected herself. Edward took a moment to visualize her as a real vampire… the thought causing him to shudder.

After a swift walk up the stairs, Edward felt strained, trying to ignore all of the "noises" that the others were already making. He stopped at the howling wolf in the next room.

He instantly felt sorry for the girl, Ness, who as in there with him. He could hear the panting and licking.

He passed Emmett's room, hearing as they cooed about her loving her giant furry bear.

Ew.

The worst was knowing that Alice was in one of the rooms doing a strip tease for a very pale-faced human man as he took pictures.

Edward opened the master bedroom.

Bella looked up when the door opened and Edward heard the tension exhale from her body. He noticed the habit she wore was taken off, leaving just the undercoats of her skirting and corset. Her hair fell over her shoulders.

She looked beautiful, sultry, yet so inconceivably pure.

"You're the one from the library." She said quietly.

Edward closed the door behind him, nodding his head as he gave a slight smile. "I am."

Bella looked down, hiding behind her hair. "Mr. Fetish." She murmured under her breath, so that Edward wouldn't hear her. But when she looked up she could tell that he did.

"Mr. Fetish?" He grinned widely walking swiftly over to where she sat on the bed.

"You looked up the oddest books."

Tilting his head back he recalled all of the books that he had been looking at when he and Emmett were trying to come up with a game plan to get invited to the party they were at.

_No wonder she was scared off_, Edward thought.

"I don't have a fetish. I just have an interest."

Curiosity brightened Bella's face. "An interest? In what?"

"You."

Gasping, Bella blushed. "Me?"

"You." Edward repeated, moving closer. He tried not to breathe the sweet smell of her blood but the closer he was the more tempted he was.

Could he touch her without hurting her… biting her… killing her?

There was only one way to find out.

"Why are you here, Bella?" Edward breathed her in. His cold nose coasted over her alabaster skin.

"Why are _you_ here?" She deflected.

With a sinister laugh, Edward answered, "I already told you. You."

"I am here… because Rose wanted to come."

"Mm… didn't you want to _come, _Bella?"

"Holy fuck." Bella sucked in the sweet smell that was Edward, feeling lightheaded. She tried to move away to clear her head but he just moved closer.

"I want you." He purred, licking the skin over her artery.

There was a small tug and Bella felt her warm body suddenly chill. Looking down, her breasts were exposed. His hands were kneading them gently and her head fell back.

"Do you want me, Bella?" Edward sucked in her nipple into his mouth. His tongue twisted around it and pulled as his other hand gently massaged the other breast.

"Mm… yes."

"Tell me."

Edward moved away from her. He needed to collect himself, to look at her face and into her eyes to know that he wasn't alone in his need for her.

Bella sat there, her breast fell out of Edward's grasp and she couldn't help but whimper at the loss of his touch.

Boring into his eyes, she felt confident. She knew she could walk out that door, but if she did, her body would never forgive her. She wanted him.

She needed him.

"I want you."

She didn't notice him leaving her side but felt the burst of air left in his wake. She didn't see how she was suddenly on her back and stripped of her clothes. But her heart knew and pounded horribly fast with worry.

What the hell, she thought.

"I had to lock the door."

Bella's eyebrows knitted together, but she nodded. She watched in morbid fascination as he disrobed himself of his clothes in lightning speed and raced about the room like an obscure blip, pausing for mere seconds from across the room before he was next to her.

"How do you do that?"

Edward shrugged. "I'll tell you later. Now… lets please you."

Edward smiled as he jumped on the bed. Bella was placed in the middle of it, legs spread open for him. He could sense her lust as he gently picked up her foot, massaging it and slowly making his way up her leg.

"Fuck, you're beautiful. Made just for me, weren't you?"

Kissing the inside of her knees, he smiled as she blushed.

It was his new favorite game: get Bella to blush.

He loved games… especial ones where her blood responded to him.

Placing his mouth at the apex of her sex, he tasted her. The soft flesh was warm and wet. And his. He wanted nothing else but to claim this woman.

He took a moment to contemplate changing her… but he couldn't. He would take her, but not her life.

Licking her softly, he happily watched her eyes fluttering as she bit at her lip. He wished that he could puncture her soft flesh so he could have just a small taste, but he didn't.

Sex and bloodlust would be difficult to manage as it is.

"Mmm… you are so fucking beautiful. I love the way you move those hips to get my mouth where you need it. Do you need it, baby? Do you need to come?"

"Yes!" Bella gasped as Edward thrusted his tongue deep inside her. He played with her clit while watching her eyes roll backward.

"That's right… feel it. Ride it out because in a minute this sweet pussy is going to be riding my cock. I want to fuck you so hard."

Bella's breath stopped, her body recoiled as her orgasm hit her. But Edward was relentless, pinching and pulling at her clit as his fingers gently stretched her out.

He wanted to make her scream.

"Oh…. Fuck!" Bella panted.

"Not yet, Bella… not yet."

Bella felt every stitch in the sheets underneath her. Her cells were pin-balling throughout her body and she felt as if she was going to fly away.

Man, had she had been missing out.

"I… I've never…"

"I know." Edward smirked. "But that will soon be rectified."

Bella laughed lightly and would have smacked at him if her body wasn't currently mimicking Jell-O.

"Ready?"

Bella opened her eyes to see the almost black ones looking at her. His face had hard lines from clenching his jaw, but was beautiful as if sculpted. She lifted her hand, touching the cool hardness of his skin, curious about it, but not worried anymore.

He wasn't some beautiful, freaky, stalker Mr. Fetish like she thought he was.

He wouldn't hurt her.

She could see them… together, falling in love, reading in the park, marrying.

She could see them playing guess the pimp and ho on the Vegas strip, she could see them going around the world standing on monuments and making silly faces for the camera.

She wanted that.

Just one more moment and she would seal her fate.

"I am ready."

Edward heard her happy, confident words and a part of him wanted to pick them apart and analyze them. But the other half wanted to be inside the beautiful human girl underneath them. He could hear the goings on in the other rooms but tried hard to ignore it.

It was hard… difficult.

He was hard.

And she was ready for him, watching his every move with interest.

Carefully, so he didn't hurt her, straining every muscle, Edward pushed himself inside the woman beneath him. Her warmth encompassed him as he gauged her breathing, heart rate and her eyes.

He could hear how her sharp gasps turned into calm breaths. How her thrashing heart slowed and her wincing eyes widened and then softened.

It was a yes.

Pushing forward, Bella finally felt the tear, but the coldness of his body soothed when there should have been pain. She wondered about the coldness of his skin. Maybe it was a circulation issue.

Washington was cold, after all.

But she didn't muse for long and grasped his shoulders.

Edward pushed and pulled in and out of her.

He was going to embarrass himself horribly if he came before the exquisite woman below him.

He rolled over, letting her role on top of him.

She sat there in shock before she started to move up and down on him. He let her set her pace since he was too busy trying to compose himself.

But the vampiric monster raged inside of him. It called to take her hard and fast. As very convincing the argument was, Edward couldn't take her life. This beauty on top of him had accepted him so willingly, so trusting.

She really shouldn't have trusted him.

It was all he could do not to thrash.

He could feel it coming.

Edward lightly cupped Bella's breasts as she bobbed on his cock. He liked their soft weight. He could see where he could leave a small bite wound just over her nipple.

He wondered if she would allow that.

_Someday_, he appeased the monster within.

Then there was a change. Bella collapsed over top of Edward and he suddenly worried that he had carelessly hurt her.

"Bella?"

Breaths came out of Bella and Edward could hear her thundering heart. He could feel the heat of her muscles, strained and twitching.

"Tired." She panted. "You… on top."

With a chuckle, Edward twisted her from on top of him to below him once more in human strength and speed.

"Let go, Bella." He sighed, watching her legs fall to either side.

Her eyes had yet to open.

With a smirk, Edward pushed himself back inside her. He grabbed the thick wood of the headboard, ignoring the way it gave to his hands as it splintered.

He was uncaring to keep his secret any longer.

Small moans propelled him forward, each one tickling his skin with warmth and he decided now it was time.

Pushing and pulling, Edwards thrusts and moans were the only thing Bella could hear. She grabbed onto the silky sheets, but to hold onto something, bracing herself was laughable.

The man was unrelenting.

Her body screamed for its release; demanded it by clutching tight to Edwards cock to keep him inside her.

"So fucking tight!" He rasped. One hand dropped to mess with her nipple and Bella wondered absentmindedly how he was able to hold himself up above her with one hand.

Then her body shook. Her body pulsed and Bella recoiled stiffly trying to ride out her orgasm. But Edward continued.

Body dripping and throbbing, Bella bit at her lip as her arms reached forward to his shoulders and pulled him down to a kiss.

Edward felt the warmth on his cold lips and opened to her. He could feel the softness of her tongue as he punished her body with his own.

A glorious retribution for years of celibacy.

When Edward heard the soft tear of her lip, the twinge of blood he couldn't take it.

He greedily pushed his essence deep within her as he lapped at her wound, sealing it before the bloodlust started.

It was a magnificent end as the euphoria engulfed him.

For a moment he stilled within her, taking breaths he really didn't need before turning over taking her with him.

He could smell the slight blood of their union on her and he needed to get a bearing on his emotions.

"It's not over… right? Between us?" Her voice was meek and worried.

She didn't want to feel used but if that was what this was then she wanted to know for her own self-preservation.

"No, love. Just starting, beautiful… just starting. But we are wanted downstairs. Your friend is apparently getting married."

"Married? Rosalie? What? How do you know that?"

Edward laughed as he tapped on his head before he clothed her in his shirt and boxers. "I'll explain everything soon… come on, Bella, let's go dismiss our guests."

That's all good and everything, but I don't know if I can walk yet."

Edward laughed heartily; it felt good, before he picked up his mate and walked back down the stairs.

Bella gasped, suddenly realizing they forgot all about the booklet they were supposed to go through.

Oh well, she doubted they needed the doctors help any longer.

A/N: I have not decided to make this into a full fic or to extend it.. Maybe after Sirens and The Decanter and the Doll is complete. Please let me know what you think! I will be updating Sirens and The Doll next week! Thank you for your patience.


End file.
